The present invention relates to a device for fixing switching devices to mounting rails.
A mounting plate for attachment of a switching device combination including a contactor and a circuit-breaker is already known from German Publication DE 296 17 112 U1. This mounting plate features, on its back side, a top-hat rail fixing device for fixing the mounting plate to the top-hat rail and, on its front side, a top-hat rail for fixing a switching device to the mounting plate. The mounting further has two rows of holes which run parallel and are used for optional attachment of a further top-hat rail to the mounting plate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of this type, which makes easier to fix a device combination to a mounting rail, while providing high fastening security of the device combination on the mounting rail.
The present invention provides a fixing apparatus for fixing a switching apparatus to a mounting rail. The fixing apparatus includes a lower-side fixing device configured to fix the fixing apparatus to the mounting rail and including a first and a second active element which oppose each other; and an upper-side fixing device configured to fix the switching apparatus to the fixing apparatus and including a third and a fourth active element which oppose each other. At least one of the first, second, third, and fourth active elements is supported in a linearly movable manner such that the distance to the opposite active element is variable so as to provide a plurality of fixing positions.
The device according to the present invention is preferably designed as an adapter for top-hat rail profiles and provided, on its back side, with first means for attachment to a mounting rail and, on its front side, with second means for attachment or of a switching device or a switching device combination. The means for fixing a switching device or a switching device combination are preferably designed as L-shaped profile appendages, as they are known as the unilateral undergrip portion of a top-hat rail profile. The adapter is essentially constituted by an elongated, cuboidal base plate which, on its front side, is provided at one end with a fixedly arranged first active element for engagement with a mounting recess of a first switching device of the switching device combination and which, at a distance from this first active element, preferably at its other end, features a second active element, which is supported on the base plate in such a manner that it is linearly movable in its mounting axis X. In this context, the first active element is preferably formed in one piece with the base plate, which is composed of insulating material, while the second active element is preferably formed in one piece with a holding element, which is composed of insulating material and is arranged on the base plate in such a manner that it is linearly movable. In a preferred embodiment, the linearly movable active element is formed as a block-like or as a cap-like part of the base plate which is movable on the base plate and embraces the base plate in regions thereof, the block-like or cap-like part being biased outwardly by spring means in a direction away from the fixed active element.
In this context, the holding element is provided, on its upper side, with an L-shaped fixing profile for engagement with the opening of a mounting recess of a switching device.